Ezria together?
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: this is the next book to Ezria over. It is set two years later. There is going to be a wedding but there is a problem with the wedding. What if Ezra never shows up? Did he stand her up? Or is it something worse?
1. Chapter 1

**this is the next book to Ezria over. It is set two years later. There is going to be a wedding but there is a problem with the wedding. What if Ezra never shows up? Did he stand her up? Or is it something worse?**

"YES" I shriek

"I'm so glad you said yes" Ezra grins

I hug him tightly. He had proposed to me. I'm so excited. Ezra lifts me up and carries me to bed and takes his shirt off. We fall asleep happily. Our wedding is in two months and i cannot wait.

 _two months later_

I fix up my dress and wait for my music. I grip onto my dads hand and my palms start sweating. Five minutes my music hasn't cued me in. Did he stand me up? Tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Did he stand me up dad?"

"Of course not Aria. He's probably running a little late and in a couple of years time we will all laugh about this"

"I'm scared what if he is with another woman?"

"He won't be. Don't cry Aria" My dad coos "It'll ruin your makeup"

I laugh lightly "trust me dad my makeup is the least of my worries"

Another five minutes later i'm still waiting. I run up the aisle and find that he still isn't here. I start to panic. Everything starts to go dizzy and i fall onto the aisle. I start sobbing and my friends rush over to me. they lift me up.

"Aria it's ok he's going to be here"

"Guys its been twenty minutes. Let's face it. He stood me up" I throw my flowers on the floor. Toby and Caleb rush over.

"Aria it's going to be fine. You'll be fine. Your wedding will be amazing" Toby comforts

"Guys it's not going to be. Can you send everybody home? My wedding has been a disaster. It's over." I cry

Slowly everyone leaves the church some giving me sympathetic looks and others saying words of comfort. I collapse into my friends arms and sob.

"My fairytale ending has gone forever"

"Hey let's call Ezra ok?" Spencer shushes

I nod my head and she puts it on speaker. It rings once. Twice. Three times. but no-one answers. I feel something in my stomach and run outside. I heave my guts up and everyone comes up. I make sure not to get anything on me dress. Ashley holds my hair back.

"thanks Mrs Marin"

Ashley smiles "Aria you have known me for a very long time. Please call me Ashley"

"Ok Ashley"

We lightly smile at eachother. I call Ezra and he doesn't pick up.

"Umm Aria how long have you been like this?" Veronica asks me

"A week why?"

"Aria i think you may be pregnant!"

 **sorry short chapter. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant?

"That can't be!" I whisper

"I'm sorry Aria" Ashley mutters "But i think Veronica is right"

"Me too Aria" Pam says

Slowly everyone agrees. My eyes begin to water.

"So i'm pregnant, unmarried and my fiancee stood me up at the alter. Can my life get any worse?" I break down on the grass.

"Aria we will help you. First of all we are going to find Ezra." Veronica directs "Ella and Byron you go to his apartment. Spencer and toby you go to the brew. Ashley and Pam i want you to get some pregnancy tests. Emily and Alison I need you to stay with Aria and take her home. Get her fixed up. Hanna and Caleb can you guys get some ice cream and some movies. I will be searching downtown for Ezra. Meet at Aria's apartment in an hour. Got it?"

Everyone nods their heads and go to where they need to go. Alison and Emily hug me.

"Aria it's going to be alright" Alison says.

"Ok. I believe you" i mutter

"Lets go home." Emily says like a mother

They get me in the car and drive me back to my apartment. They slowly help me get out of my dress. They hang it nealtey and slide it under my bed. They run a nice hot bath. I slowly slip in and quietly start to cry.

"Oh Aria" Alison coos "You'll be alright you'll see. And when i find him i swear to god i wall punch him where it counts"

The fact that Alison said it so sweetly made Emily and i crack up laughing. I get dressed into his hollis shirt and his hollis trackies. The door opens and everyone goes in. They all stand in a line ready to tell their information.

"Ok Ella and Byron?" Veronica asks

"Wasn't at the apartment and we asked some neighbours. He hasn't been their for a couple of days"

"Good job Spencer and Toby?"

"Nothing although we did find out that he met with a hollis teacher four days ago there"

"Jackie?" I ask

"Who's that?" Ashley asks me

"She's an ex of his who taught at hollis. They were going to get engaged until she told him that she wasn't ready. He then moved on to me and Jackie is still trying to get him back"

"That really helps. Thanks Aria" Pam smiles lightly. I nod my head robotically.

Pam gives me the tests and i nod gratefully at her.

"Ok Hanna and Caleb?" Veronica asks

"We got six flavours of ice cream all extra large tubs." Caleb begins "And we got some movies. they are Scary movie 1 and scary movie 3. Also we got crimson peak." Hanna ends

"I searched downtown. I'm sorry Aria he wasn't there"

I put my head in my hands. What had happened? We were so good. We loved each other.

"There must be a reason. He wouldn't leave me for no reason" I cry

I take the tests and pee on them. three minutes later they all beep.

All positive.

I'm pregnant with a mans baby who stood me up at the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk down the stairs. I throw the sticks on the table. I fall to the ground sobbing. Slowly everyone hugs me. We all sit on the couch and eat the ice cream. We watch each movie and i blink away the tears. Around midnight everyone goes except Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

"You know you have to stop having coffee now right?" Hanna tell me

"Dammit!" I laugh while crying

"Hey Aria your mum left some books on parenting. Lets all grab a book except hanna. you can start designing the nursery and looking for clothes. We all should write notes. Aria you are going to be a great mother." Spencer directs

I nod my head "Like mother like daughter" I mutter under my breath

Spencer gives me a look and Hanna starts laughing. Hanna goes onto the computer and i open a book. We read until midnight when we go to bed. I go into my phone.

"Guys i'm going to call Jackie" I tell them

They all give me the 'are you out of your mind?!' look. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to ask her if she's seen Ezra"

They nod and slowly drift off. I click the call button.

"Jackie speaking"

I sigh "Jackie its Aria, have you seen Ezra?"

"Actually i haven't. Why?"

Tears pour in my eyes "He never turned up to my wedding"

"Oh Aria poor you. Look i just want to say sorry."

I wipe my tears "Me too. Start fresh?"

"Sure. Want to get some coffee sometime?"

"I can't get some coffee but i can drink something else"

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant"

"I swear if i see him again i will kill him"

I laugh lightly "Sorry but there is a line. I can add you if you want?"

"Sure"

"So coffee?"

"How does tuesday sound?"

"Perfect. Ten?"

"Yep i'm off then"

I hang up and slowly drift off to sleep

I wake up and sprint to the toilet. I puke my guts out. Spencer runs after me and pulls my hair back.

"Ezra should be doing this" I sob

"Hey it's going to be ok. We are all here for you"

"I don't mean to offend you but i just need Ezra"

Spencer rubs my back "Hey it's ok. I'm not offended. I'd want Toby with me too"

"Jackie and i made up" I say while cleaning my teeth

"Thats good"

"We are meeting for coffee on tuesday"

"Say what?"

"Yeah i need to find him Spence. I'm empty" I wipe and blink away the tears that threaten to spill.

"Oh Aria."

I hug Spencer. I need Ezra. I need him.

 _time lapse to tuesday_

I stand in the mirror. It's nine o'clock. I have a tiny baby bump. Tears spring to my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. You may not have a dad but i'll do my best to look after you"

I get in my car and drive to the brew. I spot Jackie in the corner and i go up to her. We share a hug.

"Hows being pregnant?" She asks

I smile "Its horrible"

"Tell me about it"

I nearly spit out my water.

"What?!"

"Yeah i found out i'm pregnant"

"If you don't mind me asking. Who's the father"

"One of Ezra's friends Ben. We've been dating for awhile"

I sigh in relief "Ezra's been gone for four days. Can you come to the station with me? I need to file a missing persons report"

Jackie picks up her bag. "Let's go"

We drive in my car and Jackie gives me a long hug outside the station before we go in.

"Aria everything is going to be alright"

I nod and open the door. All eyes turn to me. I walk up to the counter and ring the bell.

"What can i do for you Aria?" Detective Tanner asks

"I'd like to file a missing persons report" I breathe out

"Tell me"

"Ezra Fitzgerald. Been gone for four days. Last seen Saturday at his apartment. First didn't show to the wedding and has been nowhere to be found"

"And how are you related to him"

I throw my arms in the air "Fiancee. Didn't turn up to my wedding"

"Ok Thankyou Ms Montgomery. A file will be done. We will get a detective on it right away. Would you please stay to be questioned?"

"Sure"

I wait for an hour until a detective tells me to follow him. I lightly smile at Pam. She nods sadly at me and continues her work.

"My name is Detective Anderson"

"Aria Montgomery"

"Please take a seat"

I sit down in the black room and place my hands on my lap.

"Ok so it says you last say him on the day before your wedding. He didn't turn up to your wedding correct?" She says

I nod my head sadly.

"Ok Aria we will get on this straight away"

I can't help the tears that leak.

"Aria we will help you ok?"

"I'm pregnant detective. What do i do?"

"Congrats. What a happy time for you?"

"Doesn't feel like it" I mutter


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two months and he's still gone. Everyday i start to cry. I'm five months pregnant now. I wake up from my bed and get dressed. I have an hour until my appointment. Today i find out the gender. I start to softly cry. Ezra should be beside me. He should be telling me to go back to bed for five minutes. He would grab me by my waist and talk to the baby. I sit down on my bed and put my head in my hands. A soft knocking interupts my thoughts. Hanna walks in.

"Aria lets go to your appointment" She softly says

"I need closure" I sob "He may be dead. He may be alive. I need him Hanna."

Hanna hugs me and takes me to the car. We arrive at the hospital and i head to the room.

"Hello Aria"

I smile faintly "Hey Jess"

"Lets see what gender you kid it"

She puts the gel on my stomach and i wince lightly.

"Aria you are having a girl"

I grin and Hanna squeals.

"I CAN DRESS HER UP" She squeals happily

"I've got a name?" I whisper

"What is it?" Jess asks

"Stephanie Mayella Fitz"

"From how to kill a mockingbird?" Hanna asks

"You actually remember?" I ask Hanna

"Of course i do"

"I want something to remember him" I mutter with tears filling my eyes

Hanna and i walk out and i head to the car. Hanna coos me and i call Spencer and Emily.

"Guys i'm having a girl"

"YES EMILY YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS" Spencer screams

Emily grumbles

"What are you going to name her?" Spencer asks

"Stephanie Mayella Fitz. She would be called Steph for short"

"From to kill a mockingbird?"

"It's his favourite book"

"I thought so" Emily mumbled

We drive back and i bite back the tears. The one question bugging.

Where was Ezra Fitz?


	5. Chapter 5

I sit on the couch. I'm watching a movie when i drift off.

 _I'm on the couch when Ezra walks in._

 _"I'm home honey"_

 _I waddle up to him "I missed you so much"_

 _Ezra laughs "It was only six hours"_

 _I pout my lips and he pecks them. He crouched down to my stomach and smiles._

 _"Hello baby girl. This is daddy speaking. Please stop kicking your mummy. She's finding it painful. I'll be a very good daddy to you Stephanie Mayella Fitz. And your mummy will be amazing"_

 _He kisses my belly and tears spring to my eyes._

 _"You think i'll be a good mother?" I ask_

 _"Of course" He smiles_

 _"Thanks Ezzy Wezzy"_

 _His eyes turn to slits. He places his briefcase on the table and chases me. Well he chases and i waddle. He places me on the couch and tickles me._

 _"Ok you're not Ezzy Wezzy" He finally stops and i breathe. I smirk "You're Ezza"_

 _He grabs me when i try to escape and tickles me. I really need to pee._

 _"Stop!" I giggle "I need to pee"_

 _I waddle to the bathroom and pee. I wash my hands and walk out to find a shirtless Ezra. I find myself staring at his abs._

 _"Enjoying the view" He smirks_

 _Now it's my turn to smirk "Nah i've seen better"_

 _He grabs me by the waist and kisses me._

 _"Sure you have darling"_

I wake up with tears in my eyes. I check my phone. Hmm. One missed call from Jackie. I quickly dial her number.

"Hey Jackie"

"Aria i've got news"

"Thats good. Is it about Ezra?"

"Yes"

"TELL ME "I squeal

"He's been spotted in Alabama. An hour ago actually by a detective."

"Pack your bags jackie. We are going to ALABAMA for four days. And we will find him"

"See you in ten"

I shove my clothes in a duffel bag and call my mum.

"Hello Honey"

"MUM HE WAS SIGHTED IN ALABAMA. I'm going to find him"

I hear a short scream on the other side. "Thats great but be careful. Your five and a half months pregnant"

"yes ma'm" I say.

I end the call and wait for Jackie to come. When i spot her car i sprint as fast as a pregnant woman can go and throw my stuff in the back. I run to the front seat and we head off. Eight hours later we arrive and check in a room. We head down to the cafe where he was spotted. I walk up to the counter.

"How may i help you too ladies?" A young female asks

"Have you seen a man called Ezra Fitz. He's kinda tall. Around 180cm tall. Dark brown hair. Blue eyes" I ask

"Yeah i saw him this morning"

"Do you know anything about him?" Jackie asks

"All i know that he is staying in the hotel accross the road. The Marriot Shoals i think it is."

"Thank you so much" I say

We run out of the place and check into the hotel.

"We would like to book a room with two single beds under.." I say

"Under A.J" Jackie says

"Yes please" I say "By the way do you have a guy staying called Ezra fitz?"

"Your room will be $700 for the four nights and i'm not allowed to give away any information on the guests staying here"

I sigh and Jackie takes over. "Listen i will pay you to tell me where he is"

"How much?" he asks

"I'll pay you $200" I say

"Deal" he says

"Tell us"

"He is staying on the fourth floor in room 8"

"Thanks" I say

I pay the $700 on card and the $200 in cash.

"Jackie lets find Ezra"


	6. Chapter 6

I walk up to the fourth floor. I hesitate before knocking. I take a deep breath and raise my hand. I clench my hand into a fist and it makes contact with the wooden door. Four knocks sound out and i wait. After waiting i turn around. I walk two steps before the door opens.

"Aria?"

I turn around with tears in my eyes. In front of me is Ezra. I just want to run and kiss him.

"Why did you leave?" I ask. The tears pouring down my face.

For the first time i take in his look. He has a beard and he looks sad.

"You didn't want to leave didn't you?" I ask softly

He doesn't say anything. I turn to walk away. To tell Jackie that it was a failure. He grabs my wrist. I turn around. Then a female voice rings out.

"Ezra? Who is it?" She says

My eyes widen and i run. I sprint back to where we are staying. On the third floor. I run into jackie's arms.

"There was another girl with him" I sob

"Come on Aria. Let's give him a piece of my mind" She rolls up her sleeves. We walk up to his apartment. Jackie basically punches the wood. Ezra opens the door.

"Jackie"

Then Jackie punched him.

"YOU LEFT HER ON THE AISLE. SHE'S PAYING FOR YOUR MISTAKE" Jackie yells

Ezra looks at me. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't do anything asshole" I say "You left me on the aisle. Pregnant."

I don't Ezra time to respond when i stalk off downstairs.

"I'm sorry Aria. Let's enjoy our time in Alabama" Jackie says

We exit the hotel and go baby shopping. I buy a shirt for Steph that says _Who's my daddy_? That has darth Vadar on it. Jackie brought her son Fin a blue onsie. We have dinner at the cafe across the road. I don't drink anything. Neither does Jackie. But god knows we want too. I order a mocktail and for my main i have shepards pie. Jackie has a lemonade and for her main she has a curry. Afterwards we head home. We smile sadly at eachother and fall asleep.

i wake up and have a shower. I wrap myself in a towel and get dressed. A knock at the door distracts me from thinking. I open and there is Ezra.

"What do you want?" I ask

"You didn't tell me"

"you think i didn't try. I called you so many times. You were probably busy with that girl." I slam the door in his face.

I slide to the ground and cry. Five minutes i peak through the hole and see Ezra wiping a tear from his face. He begins to walk away when i open the door.

"you owe me an explanation at least!" I demand

"I wish i could but i can't"

"bullshit" I hiss "That's it Mr Fitz. Get away from me. I never want to see you again. If you come near me and my child i will call the police" I threaten

"I understand. Can you please tell me it's name?" Ezra asks sadly

"Stephanie Mayella Fitz" I mutter

"To kill a mockingbird?" Ezra asks

"I wanted something to remember you. I thought you were _dead_ Ezra. I needed closure. I needed you and you weren't there." Tears pour down my face "You left me in my time of need. You know i had no-one! When i threw up i needed you. When i went to appointments i needed you there. I needed your help. to choose the name. To find out the gender. Ezra you left me. I don't know why. but i need to know why. Was it something i said? Was it something i did? I know i'm not pretty. Did you grow tired of me? I need to know" I beg crying "Please" I beg "I need to know"

"I'm sorry Aria"

"sorry doesn't help. Tell me would you've come and see me if i wasn't pregnant?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra doesn't respond. Instead i sink to the ground sobbing. I loose it. I can't do it. I glance at the ring.

"I kept this ring on" I mutter sadly "I never took it off but now i see i made a mistake. I'm sorry i've bothered you Mr Fitz. I hope you and whatever her name is have a nice life." I throw him the ring "Maybe she will be lucky someday"

"Aria she is my cousin" Ezra says

"What?!" I ask

"I'm staying with my cousin at the moment. I'm sorry about leaving you on the aisle. I'm sorry Aria" He starts crying "I'm sorry that i can't tell you and i'm sorry that you have a child. I'm sorry for not being there."

"Ezra if you wanted to end things with me could you have at least done it before the wedding?" I ask gently

Ezra turned to me enraged "ARIA YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS SO STOP COMING UP WITH STUPID THEORIES. GO HOME." he yells

I flinch and sink back. "you've never yelled at me before" I whisper "I see that it was a mistake coming here. I'll be leaving tonight. I'll take Jackie with me. Have a nice life." i say and hand him an envelope. "These are the sonograms of Stephanie." I whisper and turn around. I walk back inside the hotel room. Jackie hugs me tightly.

"Let's go home Aria" She says softly

I nod and back my bags. I'm defeated. I admit defeat. I fall to the ground screaming.

"ARIA?" jackie shrieks

"Blood" I whisper

Jackie rushes out and Ezra comes back. He lifts me up. They put me in Jackie's car and speed off.

"Is she in labour?" Ezra asks Jackie

Jackie shakes her head "She's only 5.5 months"

When we arrive to the hospital they put me under. And I wish that i can never wake up.

"Aria?" Jackie asks

"I'm awake"

"Hello i'm Dr Ronal" A doctor walks in "Aria i'm sorry you lost the baby. We removed it for you"

My vision goes blurry. Tears stream down my face. "She's gone?" I stutter

"I'm sorry Aria"

I stand up and walk out. Ezra is waiting outside.

"Aria i'm sorry. What happened?"

I ignore him. He moves in front of me.

"Aria tell me" He pleads

"I lost it. She's gone" I look up at him tears clouding my vision

Ezra hugs me but i shove him back.

"Get off Ezra. I don't want you anywhere near me. You ruined me" I say crying

"Aria" He begs

"I'm sorry Ezra. Goodbye" I say coldly

Jackie and i get in the car and start the eight hour drive home.

I look out the window "Goodbye Ezra"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since i lost Stephanie and life hasn't been the same. Everyday i pass the nursery and it brings tears to my eyes. I had thought that i would be overjoyed to see Ezra but i just felt hurt. I don't think about him much anymore. I still love him but i don't want him in my life. I've still got the pictures of him and they cloud my vision with tears. I lost myself last week. I don't even know who i am inside anymore. The doctors told me that i'm depressed. I flipped out at them to be honest. I'm not the same anymore. I moved out of Rosewood to New York. I can't bear staying back there. There is too many memories. I may go back home one day.

But not anytime soon.

 **That's the end of this book. I'm going to write a sequel in Ezra's P.O.V. It's going to be about him trying to get her back.**


End file.
